


Intruder Alert

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: This is what really happened when Toby went back to the garage after the intruder alert….
Kudos: 1





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me.

Toby raced back through the streets of downtown Los Angeles to Gramercy Park with the sound of the intruder alarm ringing out through his phone speaker. The warning reached a crescendo that drowned out any other sound around him. His heartbeat was as high as his speedometer as he played through the different scenarios that he might find himself in once he got to the shop. Surely, he would find himself outnumbered.

He parked outside and took a calming breath before he pulled out the sawed-off shotgun he kept under his seat and checked that it was loaded. A quick glance around told him he would make it inside without being jumped by any Brotherhood members that might be keeping surveillance.

The door to the shop was still curiously locked when Toby tried the handle sending his brain into a flurry of new, unexplored theories of what he might find on the other side of the door. His hands shook aggressively as he dug in his pocket for the keys and cursed his affection for keychains when he couldn’t keep them from jingling together when he finally managed to fish them out. 

The garage was still bathed in darkness when he inched the door open slowly. He cautiously reached his hand in and felt around until he found the light switch and lit the place up. The ability to see gave him a temporary comfort until the sound of movement put him back on high alert. He raised his shotgun, “Who’s there?” He tried to bark out the question with confidence, but faltered terribly from the beginning.

No response.

Toby entered the building and shut the door behind him. “Come out and maybe we won’t tear you to shreds.” He pinched his eyes closed after he said it. Dammit, that sounded so much cooler in my head.

Shrugging it off, he made his way further into the shop, his gun at the ready. All the cars were gone, giving him ample clearance to see any lurking figures, but there were none so far. Another sound of movement came from somewhere to his right and he whipped around to aim at the intruder. Still nothing was in sight.

He inched closer to the spot, hands still shaking as he tried to keep control of his firearm and his pulse. With his foot, he rolled a shop cart out of the way still aiming his gun.

“AHHHH!” He shrieked and jumped back. Cowering behind the shop cart was a very plump raccoon. Once Toby regained his bearings, he knelt down a safe distance from the animal.

“Hey, little guy. Are you the one causing all this trouble around here?” He tried to inch closer, but paused when he observed the way its eyes darted from one side to the other looking for an escape route.

“I’m not going to hurt you, friend. Do you need some help out of here?” He cooed as he slowly, very slowly, reached out to let the raccoon get comfortable with him.

Without warning, the raccoon lashed out and scratched Toby across the hand and along his arm sending him toppling backwards in shock. The jolt made him lose his grip on the gun, and, in the flurry of trying to catch it, a shot rang out in the shop. He watched in horror as he followed the line of fire; the bullet was headed straight for a barrel of gasoline at the far end of the shop. The incendiary bullet pierced the barrel and sent gasoline spraying in every direction. Just when Toby thought he had narrowly avoided a catastrophe, the gasoline spread to a heavy duty power strip that immediately shorted out sending flames in every direction.

He froze in place. There was nothing he could do at this point except watch as the flames fluttered seamlessly into the pools of gasoline; then everything was on fire.

“Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Shit.” Toby scrambled to his feet and made a run for the exit. Once he was out in the alley beside the shop, he spotted the intruding raccoon and snarled at it. “See what you’ve done?!” He gestured at the building that was now engulfed in flames. The raccoon stared on with a blank expression in its black eyes.

“No remorse, huh? We’ll see about that,” Toby dove after the raccoon and chased him through the alley and back several times before he finally cornered it behind a dumpster.

“God, I hope Toby made it out.” the sound of Sydney’s voice from the street shocked him out of his pursuit.

“This isn’t over,” he shot one last threat to the animal before composing himself and popping out from behind the dumpster.

“He did!” He exclaimed and paused when he saw the startled look on her and Colt’s faces. Think fast, Toby. We can still come back from this!

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I saw the, uh, Brotherhood coming and snuck out the back before they started the fire. So many good cars lost in there.” He bit his lip and shook his head trying his best to feign shock. But upon hearing about the casino job and the demise of Kaneko, he realized that he would not be on the hook for the garage. He did, however, make a mental note to go back and make sure the fire had destroyed the security footage… and to seek revenge on the intruder.


End file.
